


Laundry Day

by tinygremlins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Do they even have washing machines, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, So I'm just guessing here, Swearing, Trans Character, because it's negan, i have no idea how the Sanctuary works, kind of, reader has a crush on negan, reader is either a trans boy or transmasculine nonbinary, this was really self indulgent, trans reader - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygremlins/pseuds/tinygremlins
Summary: You have to wash your binder.... You don't want to run into anyone without it on but you run into Negan. Conversations ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I haven't seen any trans reader fics for The Walking Dead and I love Negan so I thought I'd give it a try! Sorry if this is ooc! I tried my best!! A BIG thank you to keepinghope for editing this for me!!! i love you bud!!!  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this!!

Just get into the laundry room, wash your binder, and then go.

That was all you needed to do. It was late enough that the residents of the sanctuary  
would be doing other things, such as relaxing and not worrying about laundry. That’s usually a  
midday activity. You grabbed the hamper and shoved your binder down to the bottom of the pile  
of clothing. This excursion wasn’t new to you.  
You had been living at the sanctuary for a few months now. You knew all the secrets to  
avoid being spotted by people you didn’t want to see when you weren’t wearing your binder. At  
this moment, the Saviours would probably be attending to their own activities, trying to amuse  
themselves. They also tended to not have to do their own laundry. Perks of the job, you  
suppose. Negan would probably be screwing one of his many wives…

You let out a sigh. Negan.

You had very complicated feelings about the man. He was obnoxious, yet hilarious. He  
was very handsome, yet he scared the shit out of you. In any case, he was definitely not a  
person you wanted to run into when you didn’t have on the protective layer that is your binder.  
You debated on putting on one of your oversized sweaters but decided against it. It was a hot  
summer’s evening. This baggy t-shirt would have to do. You rummaged around, trying to stall for  
as long as you possibly could, but eventually you decided to just get it over with and leave the  
safety of your bedroom.

You left the room quietly and made a mad dash for the laundry area. You saw a few  
people here and there, but mostly everyone was in their rooms. You let out a sigh of relief. So  
far so good. You’ve made it to the laundry room without any problems. You began sorting out  
your clothing, deciding to do the load with your binder first. You put the load in and piled on the  
soap before turning the machine on. You were always surprised to find that it still worked. It was  
the end of times. How the sanctuary managed to have power and running water always amazed  
you. The load would take about 20 minutes. After that, you would have to move some of the  
clothes to the dryer, and take the rest back to your room to let it air dry.

You sat down on the little stool in the laundry room and pulled out a small sketchbook  
and pencil and began to draw. About 10 minutes into the laundry cycle, you hear a sudden  
voice.

“What’cha fuckin’ drawing there, kid?”

Negan. You had been so absorbed in your drawing that you hadn’t heard the sound of  
heavy boots coming down the corridor. Startled out of your daze, you responded, a little  
frazzled.

“Ah! I, uh… I was just drawing a comic…” You said.  
“Is it one of those ones about the fuckin’ gremlin, or like one of the ones you draw about  
living life?” He asked with his usual toothy grin.  
“Uh… one of the ones about life…” you responded, looking down at your comic.  
Negan made a noise of agreement. “That’s fucking nice… Anyway, I’m looking for Tonya.  
Have you seen her?”

You shook your head, but promised to keep an eye out for her. You let Negan know that  
you would tell Tonya that he was looking for her, and he nodded slowly. A brief moment of  
silence fell over the two of you, and he began to take a good look at you. Then he opened his  
mouth to speak again.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing down here at this time anyway? The chores are  
already over…”  
“I’m, uh… just… doing my own personal laundry. I figured no one would be using the  
machines right now…” you respond, trying to fight the feeling of panic that was building up.  
Negan narrowed his eyes. “Did you leave your name on the sign in sheets for the points  
to do laundry?” he asked.

You nodded quickly, hoping the conversation would end there. But then…

“Also… what’s with your chest? You’re too fucking skinny to have man boobs…” Negan  
said with a laugh.

Despite your best efforts, you began to panic.

“I, uh… uh… I uh… I’m… uh..” You stammered frantically.

Negan raised an eyebrow, the hint of an idea forming visibly on his face, as if the clouds  
had finally cleared in his mind.

“[Y/N]… have you been… lying to us about your gender this whole fucking time? Are you  
a chick?” He asked incredulously.  
You looked at Negan suddenly like a deer caught in headlights. At last, you made real  
eye contact with him.

“No! I’m not a girl! I’m not a girl! I wasn’t lying or anything, I swear to god!” You said.  
“Are you… one of those transgender people…” Negan questioned, looking at you.  
“Y-yeah… I didn’t want to tell anyone, because I didn’t want to make myself a target…”  
You said sadly.

Negan nodded solemnly. “I got you kid… You don’t want people thinking any fucking less  
of you, so you don’t tell them about it… Does anyone know?”  
You nodded. “Dwight knows…”  
Negan hummed. “Of course that asshole does. You and Dwighty boy are close and all…”  
Negan said.

You nodded. Negan looked at you. “You know, you have super nice tits…” He said with a  
cheeky grin.  
Your face turned bright pink. “I, uh… I … uh… Thanks?”

You did thank him for the compliment, but it came with a hint of embarrassment. The last  
thing you wanted was for Negan to think that you were attractive as a woman. If anything, you  
wanted Negan to think that you were a cute boy. Wait, was Negan even into boys? Probably  
not, but the dude gave off sexually fluid vibes. Who knows?

“How do you get them so flat anyways?” Negan asked suddenly.  
“I used a binder… It’s like… A spandex kind of tank top that flattens everything…” you  
respond.

Negan made an “ah” noise. Just then the timer went off and you had to switch loads.  
Turning away from the man slightly, you got off of the stool and gestured toward the machine.  
“I gotta put this stuff in the dryer…”  
Negan nodded. “I guess I should leave you to it…” he said.  
“I guess so,” you reply. “Good luck finding Tonya!”  
Negan smiled. “Thanks kid… and listen, don’t worry about your gender shit...Your  
secret’s safe with me. Doesn’t really change the fact that you’re still some horrible little gremlin  
boy to me!”  
You beamed. “Thanks, Negan… it means a lot to me.”  
And then Negan smiled a smile different from his usual wolfy grin. It was a touch softer,  
almost gentle in a way. Maybe it was just your imagination. In any case, he nodded in your  
direction, and with that, he turned and left. You finished up with your laundry, and once it was all  
done, you went back to your room to put away the fresh and clean clothing, leaving some out to  
dry.

It wasn’t so bad, getting caught by Negan without my binder, you thought to yourself. So  
who knows? Maybe the others will be accepting too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are welcomed!!!


End file.
